


Terrible Night

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1999</p>
    </blockquote>





	Terrible Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1999

I want to scream as I see that bitch Slayer thrust her stake into my Xander's heart. I want to scream and grab her by the hair so that I can pound her face into the cement floor. But two damn white hats grab me and I feel them pulling me back, taking me away from my Xander's remains.

Then suddenly, I'm someplace else. That's not right. I'm in the same place but not the same. I look around. "This is weird." 

***

I get to my feet and look around. It's still daylight outside, so I'm stuck in the factory for a bit. Maybe I can figure out what's going on before the sun sets. It shouldn't be too long now. I can feel the day dying. It sings in my blood as the sun goes down. I pace restlessly, waiting for it's silent scream so that I can break free. 

I hear it dying, finally and leave the confines of the room. Okay. The weird is getting weirder. There are people walking the streets, laughing and talking. Children running around free without an ounce of fear. I look around in amazement and wonder. How easy to feed on these idiots. But it's all wrong. It's not my world. It's not the way things are supposed to be. 

I want to go home, but I have a feeling that's not going to happen. So I head for the next best thing. I head for the Bronze. 

I walk quickly, wanting to be away from these happy people. Wanting to be away from their laughter and their noise. I feel someone's hand on my arm. "Excuse me?" 

I snarl at the old lady and she backs away. Suddenly I'm feeling much better. 

***

There's a band on stage and I suppose you could call it singing, but I'm more interested in the blood I smell pounding around me. Everyone here is alive and young. Everyone here iswhat's the word? Dinner. 

I weave through the crowd, sizing up the menu. There are a few that look promising, easily seduced and dined upon. But none of them are truly whetting my appetite. Until one of them bumps into me. 

"Rosenberg?" He's nice enough looking, and obviously thinks he knows me. I love it when they're wrong. "What are you doing? Trick or treating? You're supposed to be at home doing my history report." He points at me and I want to bite his finger off, but I refrain. Can't have all my fun at once. "I flunk that class and you're in big trouble with Snyder. Till we graduate, I own your ass." 

You wish, buddy. "Bored now." I hit him and watch as he sails over the table. He does a flip on the way over the pool game. Not bad. I stroll around and look down at him. "I'm having a terrible night. Wanna make it better?" I use my right hand to grab him by the throat and pull him up. He swings and tries to hit me, but I manage to block easily. 

Squeezing just a little, I feel his air supply start to dwindle. I love making them suffer before they die. I start to smile when someone comes and rips him from my grasp. 

"Stay the hell away from her!" 

"Sure, okay." 

I can't believe it. It's Xander. He's not dead. Well, dead but not

"Xander." I stare at him, taking the sight of him in. 

"Will, changing the look not an idle threat with you." 

"You're alive." 

I walk toward him and slide my hands along his neck. I want to kiss him and taste him. I want to sink my teeth into him again and feed from him. I slip my hands down his back and let them roam over his firm body. 

"Will, this is verging on naughty touching here." He's nervous. I can feel the warm flush of blood on his skin, pumping through his body. He must have just fed. "Don't want to fall back on bad habits." I slide my hands down further, cupping his ass. "Hands! Hands! In new places." 

I can only imagine the look on my face. "You're alive." It comes out as a question, even though I know the truth. 

"You mentioned that before. Willow, are you okay?" 

I want to cry, but hold it to a pout instead. I don't like this world. "No. Everything's different." He's just staring at me and I wonder how I could have mistaken him for my Xander. He's different. Just like this stupid world. 

He starts talking to someone, but he never takes his eyes off me. I'm used to that, but I'm used to the looks being a little more appreciative. He just looks confused. Well, I guess in that respect he's not that different from my Xander. 

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your" I focus on his conversation and the girl who's joined us. "Holy God, you're Willow." 

Slayer. "You." I want to spit it in her face, but manage to keep my cool. 

"You know what? II like the look. It's um, it'sit's extreme, but ititit looks good. You know. It's a leather thing. And um, I said extreme already, right?" She's babbling on, and it sounds like she's trying for approval. That's funny, a Slayer wanting approval from a vampire. 

I walk to her and stare right into her eyes. "I don't like you." You killed my friends. You killed my Xander. 

"Will, I'm sorry about today. You know how my foot likes to live in my mouth. But you know, youyou really didn't have to prove anything." 

I roll my eyes. "Leaving now." Turning, I walk away, Xander's voice ringing in my ears. 

"Will, gotta say, not lovin' the new you." 

The Slayer grabs my arm, "Willow wait." 

I whirl around, game face on. "Get off me." Strolling away, I head out into the night. 

***

I walk purposefully through the alley, on the hunt. I need something - a chase, a fight, some screaming. I'd settle for any, but all three would be nice. I keep moving, even as I sense them. Two vampires, following me. 

"Willow Rosenberg." 

Not a question. Oh goody, they're looking for little ole me. "Not supposed to talk to strangers." 

"Then we won't talk." 

They attack and I fight them happily. Kicks, throws, blocks and I've got one of them pinned to the ground. The other is leaning up against the wall, trying to shake off my counterattack. I straddle one of them, his hand in my grip. "You made me cranky." 

"There's been a mistake here. We were sent after a human." He doesn't beg. I like that. 

"Really? Who do you work for?" 

"I'm not telling you a thing." 

I tilt my head and snap his pinky back. His scream is short and quick. I can't help but smile. "Who do you work for." It's not a question anymore. 

"Wilkins. The mayor." 

He still doesn't get it. I love this part. I break his ring finger. "Who do you work for." 

"You." 

I let him up and I feel better than I have all day. "Get your friends. Bring them here. Our world's no fun anymore. We're gonna make it the way it was, starting with the Bronze." 

***

He brings about eight other vamps, which should be enough to handle the crowd I saw. The Slayer here certainly didn't seem to be any threat. I tell them my plan, to feed and terrorize. Maybe change a few, just for fun. Nobody has any chains though. 

We walk toward the Bronze with purpose. I follow them, watching their swagger. None of them would last long in my world. That much is glaringly obvious. But I let them take the lead, let them gather their confidence. Let them trash the club before I make my grand entrance. 

I wait a few moments for them to establish their positions. Striding in, I survey the room. The Slayer is gone. "Mmmm, look. Everyone's all afraid. It's just like old times." I walk over to a stunning girl. Nice skin, full lips. She doesn't look scared, just nervous. "What's your name?" 

"Sandy." 

I trail my fingertips across her hand before I take it and lead her out to the middle of the floor. "You don't have to be afraid. Just to please me. If you're all good boys and girls, we'll make you young and strong forever and ever." I pull her to me, resting her back against my chest. Tilting her head slightly I stroke her hair. "We'll have fun." I can't help it. I lick her neck, feeling the blood just beneath the surface. "If you're not" I snarl and sink my teeth into her neck. 

Pulling away, I look out at the crowd, my face back to normal. "Questions? Comments?" 

A voice comes from the stage. "Willow, you don't want to do this." 

I look up at a dark haired boy. One of my minions is holding him back. "I don't? But I'm so good at it." 

The vamp lets him go and he walks toward me. "Who did this to you?" 

Recognition hits. "I know you. You're a white hat." The term doesn't seem to register with him. "How come you're talking to me like we're friends?" 

"Cause he thinks you're someone else." A girl walks up to me as if she knows what's going on. I hope so. I don't like this place. "He thinks you're the Willow that belongs in this reality." 

"Another me?" That has possibilities. 

"You know this isn't your world, right? I mean, you know you don't belong here." 

"No. This is a dumb world." I sigh. "In my world, there are people in chains and we can ride them like ponies." 

She smiles. "You wanna get back there." 

It's not a question. She knows I do. I nod. "Yeah." 

"So do I." 

Ah, a kindred soul. "What do I do?" 

***

I wait in the stacks while they make their plans, going over my own. I kidnap the girlthe me and she sends me back. No problem. I wait until they leave then head down into the main room. I'll follow at a discreet distance then grab her. Then she'll do what I want. I'm about to head out when I hear her coming back. I wait until her back is to me before I grab her, placing my hand over her mouth so she can't scream. 

"Alone at last." She turns around and faces me, surprise and worry and confusion on her face. On mine, I imagine there's just disgust. "Well, look at me. I'm all fuzzy." 

"What do I want with youuh" She backs away a little, and I allow her the illusion of freedom. 

"Your little school friend Anya said that you're the one that brought me here. She said that you could get me back to my world." 

"Oh. Oh. Oops." 

"But I don't know. I kind of like the idea of the two of us." I stroke her arm and turn her around, pulling her back against me. "We could be quite a team if you came around to my way of thinking." 

"Would that mean we have to snuggle?" 

She's so innocent. It's disgusting. I move her hair back from her neck. "What do you say?" Giving her a lick, I can't help but smile. "Wanna be bad?" 

"This just can't get more disturbing." I snarl a little and she jumps away. "Ack. Ew. No more. You're really starting to freak me out." She steps to the right and I block her. Getting cocky, she grabs the cross and holds it up to me. I hate it when they use crosses. 

Grabbing her, I throw her over the counter. Strutting around, I shrug. "You don't wanna play, guess I can't force you." I pass through the doorway. "Wait. I can." 

Suddenly the tranquilizer dart embeds itself in my chest. I look down at the feathered tip then back up at her. 

"Bitch." 

***

When I come to, it's as though I've been the victim of a really bad makeover. I'm wearing her clothes. "Oh, this is like a nightmare." I'm locked in a cage in lousy clothes. It's official. I'm in hell. 

"Hello? Giles? Wesley? I just happened to stop by. For books." 

I stand up so that she'll see me. I know this girl. She's someone I remember, although very vaguely. "Hey you." 

"Hey me?" She looks at me. "Hey me what? I have a name you know." 

I search my memory like crazy. Xander had a thing for her. "UhCordelia." 

"What did you do? Lock yourself in the book cage?" 

I pace the small length of the cage, stalking her. "Yeah. Lemme out. Cause I'm so helpless." 

"Okay. I think Giles keeps a spare." She goes to the counter and starts looking. I pace restlessly. This is worse than daylight. "How'd you mange to lock yourself in anyway?" 

Okay. Think. "Uh, I was looking at books. I like books." She thinks I'm this world's Willow. I can be her. How was I before I became me? "Cause I'm shy." 

"Right." She's mocking me. I wonder if I like her. "The famous shy girl act all the boys fall for." 

"Open the cage." 

She puts the key in and stops. "Wait. It occurs to me that we've never really had the opportunity to talk. You know - woman to woman. With you locked up." 

"Don't wanna talk. Hungry." I can feel it like a living thing inside me. Her blood is calling out to me. 

"Hmmm, what could we talk about? Hey, how about the ethics of boyfriend stealing?" 

I listen for a bit, wondering what I did to her. Something about Xander and metal spikes. I fazed her out, instead torturing myself with the sound of her blood. I stared at her. Pretty. Stupid. Looks tasty. I am going insane. Someone please put my out of my misery. A stake through the heart. Maybe a nice tanning session. Just stop this insipid prattling. 

I lean on the gate as she keeps droning. If I can't kill her, please kill me. I wonder if there is a God that listens to the prayers of vampires. 

"And okay, it isn't even like I was that attracted to Xander. It was more just that we kept being put in these life or death situations and that's always sexy and stuff." 

I sink my teeth into the inside of my lip, wishing for all the world it could be her neck. 

"I mean, I more or less knew he was a loser. But that doesn't make it okay for you to come around and what?" She stopped, finally noticing I'm staring at her. "Do I have something on my neck?" 

"Not yet." 

"Am I getting a zit? Uh"

"Cordelia, I'm very sorry." I manage to get the words out and hope they're convincing. "I realize I was wrong. And I'll never steal your boyfriend again." 

She laughs mockingly. "Like you could. I should just leave you in there, but I'm a great humanitarian." She picks up the keys and puts them in the lock. "And you'll just have to think of a way to pay me back sometime." 

I step out of the cage and put my game face on. "How 'bout dinner?" 

***

Her shrieking rings through the school as I chase her. She's wearing a sparkling dress, so she's easy to see, even in the darkness, and high heels so I can hear her and easily keep up. She ducks into a classroom and throws desks and chairs in my way. 

"I didn't mean all that stuff I said before. I want you to have Xander. My blessings on you both." 

I shove them all aside easily. "I'm so over him. I need fresh blood." 

She takes off and heads for the bathroom. Why do they always run to places there's no escape from? I watch her back away. "No more hiding." 

Some idiot man leaps out of one of the stalls brandishing a cross. I hate those things. "Back creature of the night! Leave this place!" 

"Don' wanna." 

He reaches into his coat and pulls out a bottle of holy water. 

"Whatever." I walk away, rolling my eyes. As hungry as I am, neither of them are worth the effort. 

***

I can hear the fighting before I even enter the Bronze and I know the Slayer and her friends are inside. Why does nothing go right in this horrible place? I want to go home to my puppy and Xander andI remember that they're both gone. I don't care. I want to go home. 

I jump on the stage and confront my doppelganger. Grabbing the white hat with her, I throw him back into someone else and backhand her. She falls to the floor and I straddle her, choking her. All of this is her fault. 

She manages a strangled scream, but I keep going. I want my revenge. I want this all to stop. I want to go home! 

I see the Slayer out of the corner of my eye. She's coming. Good. 

"Buffy! No!" 

She stops before she slays me, instead pulling me off of the other Willow. I'm surrounded by white hats now, the Slayer, her Watcher, Willow, Xander, my Puppy, and the other boy. 

"Nice reflexes." Willow smiles at her friend. 

"Well, I work out." 

I ignore the Slayer, pouting at the other Willow instead. "This world's no fun." 

She offers me a half smile. "You noticed that too?" 

***

The Slayer stood guard over me as I changed back into my clothes. I watched the other me as she changed; wondering how these people all viewed her. I wonder, if she died like I had would they miss her? Would they mourn her? 

When we finished, they led me out to the main room I had appeared in hours ago. The Watcher and Anya were gathered around the elements for the spell, setting it up to send me home. Xander approachs me slightly nervous. "So, um, in your reality, I'm like this bad-ass vampire? Huh? People afraid of me?" I just look at him, finding it hard to believe I love this guy. "Oh yeah. I'm bad." 

I watch him walk away with a slight smile. I watch Willow as she begins to head in my direction. I can sense her now that she's this close to me. Suddenly, the Watcher starts talking. "Don't you try any tricks now, dear." 

At first I think he's talking to me, but then I see him look over at Anya. 

"I don't need tricks. When I get my powers back, you will all grovel before me." 

Willow and I both shake our heads in disbelief. This girl needs a good beating and reality check. 

"Yes, uh, if, uh, youuhWillows would like to, uh, complete the circle." 

She turns to me with a smile. "Good luck. Try not to kill people." She steps forward and pulls me into a hug. I stand still, wondering at this girl. I realize people would mourn her, would miss her. I'll miss her. I hug her back and smile. Then I move my hands just a touch lower. 

She pulls away like a shot. "Hands! Hands!" 

I smile widely and join the circle. I get to go home. I get to go back and plunge my teeth into a nice supple young neck. This could turn out to be a good day after all. 

***

I smile as my world materializes around me. Until I realize where I am. The boy - Oz - pushes me back onto a wood slat. "Oh fu"

I really am having a terrible night.

* * *


End file.
